Methods for selection of producer cell populations and cell clones are imperative for the manufacturing of biologics, such as antibodies and fusion proteins. Such methods generally rely on use of a selection agent, such as methotrexate (MTX) or methionine sulphoximine (MSX), to bias and amplify the production of biologics. Selection agent-based methods may affect the viability or growth rate of selected populations or may have a negative impact on clonal stability. Such drug-based selections can also be time consuming, often requiring multiple rounds of selection to obtain populations which contain clones that are suitable for biologic manufacturing. There remains a need for rapid and reliable methods of generating both large cell populations and clones that produce high titers of biologics with less negative impact to the host cell.